


The Heist of Silence

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bank Manager Harry, Bank Robbery, Flirting, Goblin Liaison Draco, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Gringotts Employee, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Robbery, Smith is a Junior Auror, minimal violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: Of course, Harry would get trapped with Malfoy during a robbery.Of course he would.





	The Heist of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Feels like it's been a hot minute since I've been here. Finding inspiration to write is so hard lately. Which is why i opened up a certain set of prompts and this was the one I chose to do first. Which was Trapped together for a Bank Robbery. 
> 
> I would like to thank Tempe for sending me the ask that got this going and for listening to me talk about the idea. I adore her. And I'd also like to thank -ana-iliad for being my beta on this story and looking it over. 
> 
> |Warning| I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not a part of the official storyline.

Silence was the norm for Harry. Whether it was his work life or home life. He was alone most of the day and further alone after sunset, and the only company he had was the silence of his empty flat. But silence was comforting in a way. No one to rely on, no one to disagree with and no one to let him down. 

Silence was okay. It had to be. And it was, until…

“There’s been another robbery.”

Harry jerked in his chair, surprised at the interruption at all. Goblins weren’t exactly social. Narrow, black beady eyes were the first thing he saw when he looked up. 

“Nagnok,” Harry said, tone empty of emotions. Even after a decade of working at Gringotts, he had never gotten used to the proper way of communicating with Goblins. They didn’t handle pleasantries well and Merlin forbid if one was polite. 

“It’s not often I see you at the Diagon Alley branch.” 

Nagnok tapped his long, sharp and pointed nails along Harry’s desk. Indents were left behind, and he tried to ignore the annoyance that built up. If Nagnok wasn’t the District Branch Manager for all of Europe, he wouldn’t have tolerated it at all. 

“With the increasing robberies, I have reached out to the Ministry.” The reluctance was audible, and Harry’s brows merged as he stared at him. Goblins and the Ministry didn’t mix, not at all. The last time the Goblins dealt with the Ministry was when they had taken Harry to court after the war. First and only time he had ever been sued.  

“The Ministry,” Harry whispered, more to himself than Nagnok. “As in Aurors?”

“Obviously.” 

Goblins,  _ lovely people. _

“I detest the Ministry,” Nagnok sneered as his nails dug deeper into the desk. “I refuse to deal with them. I’ve contacted their Goblin Liaison Office and they will provide someone to be a buffer.” 

Part of him felt bad for whoever it would be, but better them than him. 

“Last I heard Dirk Cresswell was the Liaison Officer,” Harry mused. At least it was Dirk that had delivered his subpoena after the war. 

“Cresswell retired.” A low spread of Nagnok’s lips revealed jagged teeth as he smiled, and it was startlingly creepy. 

“Malfoy replaced him years ago.” 

Malfoy.

“ _ Malfoy _ ,” Harry said slowly as his heart sunk. “As in Draco Malfoy?” 

“Obviously.” 

“I knew he had been contracted by the Ministry but didn’t realize it was for the Goblin Liaison Office.” 

Nagnok said nothing and that was universal Goblin code for nothing of note having been said. God, he needed better co-workers.

“When will they arrive?” Harry asked as he put away loose papers on his desk. “I have to take inventory of the William vault. The last of his lineage died.” 

Nagnok’s whole demeanour changed. It wasn’t often that Goblins showed outward pleasure but when it came to taking back vaults from Wizards, he had yet to meet a Goblin that wasn’t overjoyed at the prospect.  

“William I?”

“Obviously,” Harry snarked as a smile spread when Nagnok rolled his eyes. The William vault went back to the early 1000s and the Goblins had been antsy the longer the last descendant went without an heir. 

“Finally,” Nagnok whispered, hands clenching into a fist. “We feared they would never die.” 

Charming. 

“I want you to be the one to handle Malfoy.” 

What?  _ Why? _

“But the William vault—”

“We have waited many centuries for that vault, we can wait one more day. Should this Gringotts be robbed as the others were, what will be the point? No, we must protect ourselves. You  _ will _ handle Malfoy.” 

Clearly, there was no arguing, not with the way Nagnok stood up straighter and his voice held an authority Harry didn’t want to go against. 

“Alright. I’ll handle Malfoy.” 

Malfoy. Of all people. 

 

* * *

 

“Who’s in charge?” The bellow was loud enough that Harry could hear it from his office. It was familiar enough that he frowned but he couldn’t quite place it. It wasn’t until he walked into the lobby that he realized that Malfoy was a godsend in comparison.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Harry whispered as he closed his eyes. 

“I said, who’s in charge?” The nasal quality hadn’t faded over the years and that was unfortunate. “I’m a junior Auror with the MLE and will not stand to be ignored.” 

“Who in their right mind would make Smith an Auror?” The familiar drawl caused Harry’s lips to curl and he turned in time to see Malfoy stop in front of him. 

“Malfoy.” 

Malfoy looked Harry up and down twice before he nodded his head once in greeting. “You’ve changed some over the years. Not as tall as I remember.” 

“I could say the same,” Harry returned with a hand on his hip. “You seem to have become less pointy than I remember.” 

“Pointy?” Malfoy narrowed his eyes. “I will have you know—” The sound of Smith raising his voice cut him off. 

“Oi!” Malfoy raised his hand. “Shut up Smith and get over here.” 

“He’s a right bellend, isn’t he?” Harry grumbled as Smith scowled at them. 

Malfoy’s lips twitched and there was a sparkle in his eyes, something that had never been there when they were younger. Harry  _ had  _ been right before; Malfoy was less pointy. His jaw was still strongly defined but his face had filled in a lot. Definitely not the teenager he had once been. 

“You can’t speak to me like that,” Smith sneered as he pulled out a small notebook. “I’m an Auror now and could write you up.” 

“Go ahead,” Malfoy arched a lone brow. “And we’ll see what happens to you.” 

“Are you threatening me?” The aghast surprise on Smith’s face caused Harry to snort. He raised his hands when Smith glared. 

“I’m in charge,” Harry said when it looked like Smith was going to argue with Malfoy. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t yell indoors; this is a civilized establishment.” 

Malfoy coughed but it sounded more like a muffled chuckle to him. 

“My apologies,” Smith ground out, teeth gritted, and fists clenched. Mmm, apologetic indeed. “I’m here because you think there could be a future robbery?”

There was doubt in his voice and Harry was over it completely. He could have been knee deep in centuries-forgotten treasures of the William vault by now. 

“Considering the 13 robberies across Russia, Malaysia and China, yeah, I’d say we are a bit worried.” 

Smith stood up straighter as his hands went lax and the notebook nearly fell. “The Ministry isn’t aware of  _ any  _ of those. Why haven’t they been reported?”

Something wasn’t right. “Are you sure?” Harry asked. “My superiors reported each one to the Ministries in every one of the countries the robberies happened.” 

“International rapport isn’t what it used to be,” Malfoy murmured. “The Ministry would like us to think they work well with others but that’s never been true, has it?”

“Excuse you,” Smith interrupted, “But the Ministry is—”

“Corrupt,” Malfoy finished. “Why do you think there weren’t other Ministries that helped during the war? The Ministry burned every bridge it had. It doesn’t surprise me that they aren’t aware.” 

“And you would know about corruption, wouldn’t you?” Smith sneered. “Remind me of what side you were on in the war?”

“Remind me of when you fled and didn’t choose a side at all Smith?” Malfoy countered. “Better the wrong side than a bloody coward.” 

“Okay!” Harry stepped in front of Malfoy when Smith looked ready to fight. Some Auror he was. “Let’s not forget why we are here, shall we?” 

“If there really have been that many robberies, then I’ll have to contact my superiors,” Smith mumbled as he took a few steps back. 

“And why is that?” Malfoy cooed over Harry’s shoulder. “Is it because you are a  _ junior  _ Auror?”

“Will you shut up?” Harry whispered when Smith pulled out his wand. 

“Are you defending me, Bank Manager Potter?” There was genuine amusement in Malfoy’s tone, and it was such a stark change of pace from the usual monotony of his life. “That’s cute but I could take Smith on without a wand.” 

_ That, _ Harry, would like to see. 

Smith ignored them for the most part. He waved his wand several times, but nothing happened. 

“You  _ are  _ aware that wands won’t work in here, right?” Harry asked with a small frown. As far as he knew, the change to how Gringotts functioned had been massive news. “It’s forbidden.” 

“How am I supposed to contact anyone? This is stupid. Why would anyone ban magic?” 

Disgruntled grunts could be heard, and Harry knew it was from eavesdropping Goblins. If Smith wasn’t careful, he’d get thrown out. 

“You can use the visitor floo in the back,” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Goblins don’t allow wand magic because that very magic has been used against them for centuries. Centuries of oppression, cruelty and war. An hour of no magic won’t kill you. Take your entitled bullshit elsewhere before they force you out.” 

It was hard to tell if Smith fully grasped what he was saying but the huff and shove to his shoulder on the way to the floo suggested he didn’t. 

“I don’t like him.” 

“Me either,” Harry murmured as he turned to look at Malfoy. “And for the record, I wasn’t protecting you.” 

Malfoy crossed his arms and arched a brow. 

“Smith wouldn’t have lasted against you. He was the one that needed the protection.” 

Malfoy smiled slowly, more of a smirk than a smile, but the distinction stood out. “Even with his junior Auror training?” 

Harry tried not to grin, but he couldn’t help himself. “Even then.” 

“I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around before,” Malfoy said, eyes on the queue of clients waiting to speak to a Goblin. “I’ve been in and out of here for work for years.” 

Harry looked down at his hands as he wondered briefly whether to keep them still or give in to the urge to fidget. “I work behind the scenes mostly.” 

“I’m also surprised you stuck around after your sentence.” 

“It’s what I know.” He was good at his job and it was easy to stay with the status quo. 

“Oh?”

“The Wizengamot tried to offer me fines,” Harry began a little reluctantly. “I could pay monetary restitution, but the Goblins wouldn’t take it. They were willing to sue me for everything I had if I didn’t do labour. They wanted physical labour as repayment and that equalled to 7 years.” 

A low whistle was heard but Harry didn’t look up as he gave in to his urges and began to fidget with his robes. 

“There’s no way the damage was worth 7 years of labour. That’s mental.” 

“It wasn’t just monetary damage though,” Harry said, eyes closed tightly. “I worked with a Goblin to not only break into Gringotts, but I also used an unforgivable curse on a Goblin twice.”

“But that’s—”

“A violation of the Wizard & Goblin Solidarity Act of 1912. The punishment for a Wizard using magic against a Goblin that’s not in self-defence is handled by the Goblin Court.” 

“That’s—” Malfoy cut himself off and Harry couldn’t help but peer up through his lashes. There was surprise on Malfoy’s face, and it was relatable. When he had been 19 and clueless of a lot of things, the Goblin Court sounded like fantasy.

“Potter, most people at the hands of the Goblin Court never come back.” 

“I know,” Harry intertwined his fingers to quash the little tremors. “I was lucky they went through the Ministry instead. I was lucky not to be in Azkaban considering all the damages. Turns out the dragon we flew away on was legally under the Goblin’s care. It didn’t matter that they treated the dragon horribly, it was given to them by the Ministry as a peace offering from the original treaty.” 

Malfoy let out a squawk. “You let the treaty gift go? Merlin, how are you even here?”

Harry shrugged listlessly. “Never did figure out if they let me off easy because of who I am or that they wanted labour because of what my name can do for them.” 

“Make the Boy Who Lived work for Goblins, and they draw in the attention from a perceived endorsement.” Malfoy tilted his head as his lips pursed. “Genius.” 

“Do you like it?” Malfoy asked when Harry said nothing. 

That was the question, wasn’t it? During his forced labour, it hadn’t been bad, easy even. But just because something was easy, didn’t mean it was the best. It had been easy to stick around,  _ too easy. _

“It’s quiet,” Harry whispered. Everything was as of late. 

“What—”

“I’m going to see if Smith is done.” 

Harry had only moved a few feet when the room started to shake, and the floor jolted enough that he had to reach out and grab hold of a nearby counter. 

Low murmurs and worried cries were all he could hear before a loud  _ boom _ further jolted everything and pieces of the ceiling broke off and fell to the floor. 

“Silence! Or there will be casualties.” 

Harry brushed off bits of stone that landed on his robes as he stood up completely. There was 6 Goblins near the door with magic of some kind surrounding the lower half of their faces. No way to identify them. Metal weapons were in their hands and even at a distance, Harry could tell they were Goblin-made and forged with pure magic. 

The low murmurs turned to loud screams as panic set in among the clients. 

“I said silence!” One of the weapons slammed into the ground and another set of tremors rocked the room. “You cooperate with us and each one of you will walk out unharmed. Try to fight back, and you won’t like what happens.” 

Even with the lower half covered, Harry could tell the Goblin was smiling, and knowing them, it was sinister. 

“I don’t understand,” Harry whispered. It was one thing to have heard the rumours, but to see actual Goblins aiding in the theft of their own kind made no sense. 

“It’s a robbery.”

“Well no shit,” Harry elbowed Malfoy. “I meant that Goblins are fiercely protective and rarely ever betray their kind.”

As he glanced around the room, he noticed a distinct lack of Goblins. The ones who had been there prior were gone. 

Unless. 

“Maybe—”

“They aren’t betraying their kind,” Harry whispered. “I thought the Malaysia robbery had been odd, not a single attempt at stopping the robbers, but now it makes sense.” 

Malfoy’s head snapped up and his eyes widened, but before Harry could ask, Smith rushed forward, wand raised and a harsh cry on his lips. 

“He’s an idiot,” Malfoy said as the Goblin in charge raised a gauntlet and Smith was knocked backwards by a pulse of magic. 

“Should we help him?”

The look of disgust Malfoy gave him would have been comical under different circumstances. 

“I know you have a hero complex and all,” Malfoy drawled. “But could it skip Smith and focus on me?”

“Why do you need saving? I know you can take care of yourself.” 

Malfoy seemed to preen, and Harry was a little lost. 

“Empty all pockets and place your possessions on the floor in front of you,” the Goblin barked as a few of them dispersed among the crowd to enforce the command. “That includes your wands. Should we find a wand not on the floor, it will be broken immediately.” 

“You can’t do that!” Smith barked. “That’s a violation of the—” A kick to his stomach cut him off and Smith fell to his knees. 

“Does it look like we care about violations, wizard?” 

Harry tried to ignore the Goblins as he emptied his pockets, but he was still so confused. What was the point? Why stage robberies? Were all of the Goblins in on it? Or just the ones that were directly involved in Gringotts?

When a Goblin stopped in front of him, they said nothing, just locked gazes before moving on. 

“That was weird,” Malfoy whispered after a different Goblin had  _ thoroughly  _ inspected his own possessions. “They must like you.” 

Harry wasn’t so sure about that. He hadn’t exactly made friends over his years at Gringotts, but he was fond of most of them. Goblins weren’t friendly beings, but they were protective, and he had been protected several times by them. He’d like to think they cared, but now he wasn’t sure of anything.

“Hey! Stop that—”

A scuffle broke out and he tried to see what had happened, but it seemed as if a client and a Goblin were still rolling around on the ground. 

“He’s trying to take my wand!”

Harry looked around and sure enough, all the wands from the piles were gone. Except for his. 

A low buzz of talking grew louder the longer the fight continued. The fear on everyone’s faces was startling. 

_ “I need my wand!” _

_ “Give it back! _

_ “Who do you think you are?” _

_ “I can’t afford a new one.”  _

“It’s kind of sad, isn’t it?” The Goblin with the gauntlet spoke up and a hush fell over the room despite the two on the floor still fighting. “Wizards are so lost without a wand. You use it as a crutch and never wonder what would happen if you didn’t have it.

“Well, now you don’t.” 

The low buzz returned full force, only louder. The fear had been replaced by outrage. 

“If they band together, they might be able to take the Goblins on,” Malfoy whispered as he inched closer to Harry. 

“No they won’t,” Harry argued. “Goblin weapons are no match to the nothing these people have. Even with a working wand, I wouldn’t advise fighting a Goblin.” 

There was a calculating gleam in Malfoy’s eyes and Harry was just as confused by that as he was about the Goblins. 

“Why is that?”

“They are ruthless above all,” Harry said, eyes on the way a few of the Goblins grew closer to some of the clients. “But their magic is powerful. They don’t have a conduit like wizards do and part of that is by design, but mainly adaption.” 

“Adaption?”

“When you are denied something, one comes up with creative ways to get it anyway.” 

Malfoy shook his head slowly, lip between his teeth. “I’m not sure I understand.” 

It didn’t surprise him that Malfoy didn’t know. It wasn’t as if purebloods cared about those seen as below them, Goblins fell under that category—that much he remembered of the war. Hogwarts didn’t even teach about Magical Creatures outside of their basic definitions. History of Magic only talked about wars, never anything else. Surely, a slight done on purpose, but as he watched the robbery unfold, he couldn’t help but wonder if that had been a mistake. Were the Goblins fighting back? And why now?

“Wizards wouldn’t allow them the right to use a wand. In doing so, they wrongly assumed that they were restricting them from the right of magic too, but that’s not the case.” 

When Malfoy said nothing, Harry jerked towards the Goblins without any weapons. “They don’t need a wand to perform magic. They use their body.”

It was hard to see at first, but he had been around Goblins for nearly a decade and could spot their magic in a heartbeat. 

“I’m not—”

“Visible vibrations,” Harry mumbled. “You see the way the air slightly distorts near them? Similar to their mask but less obvious.” 

He wasn’t sure if Malfoy could see it as he could. Goblins didn’t always emit energy like that, only when magic was actively being used and it was clear that here, it was. 

“I can’t tell what kind of magic they are using, I can only tell that they are,” he said. “Goblins are quiet and that’s why Wizards don’t stand a chance.” 

“There were wars,” Malfoy pointed out, eyes on the Goblins. “Wizards held their own.” 

“Yeah, but they lost,” Harry shook his head. “History will show treaties and peaceful negotiations but that’s not really what happened, is it? There were several battles that Wizards won, sure, and  _ those  _ are the ones they talk about in school, but they never talk about the ones that were lost, do they?”

Malfoy’s brows furrowed as his tongue poked through his lips. 

“Why do you think the Ministry went to them? The Ministry doesn’t seek peace while they are ahead, no, they dominate whenever possible. They wouldn’t have reached out unless they were losing.” 

“Why would the Goblins give in then?”

“The longer a war goes on; the more bodies add up. The only thing Wizards had were numbers, they had the body count and eventually, that would have been a deciding factor should the wars have continued.” 

The fight had stopped when the wizard went still, body limp. 

“And what better way to use the lack of fights than to dupe them of their treasures,” Harry finished as he tried to crane his neck higher to see if the person was dead or just unconscious. 

“When this is all over, I’ll make sure each one of you is brought in front of the Wizengamot!” Smith yelled from his position near the immobile person. 

“Treasures,” Malfoy whispered, ignoring Smith completely. “What kind of treasures?”

“You ever look over a Gringotts contract?” Harry asked as he turned to look at Malfoy completely. “Or did you just use your parent’s account and think nothing of it?”

Malfoy grimaced and Harry snorted in response. “I thought so.” 

“Well don’t stop there,” Malfoy demanded. “What kind of contracts?”

“When a new account is set up, there are stipulations and fine prints inside.” 

“Yeah,” Malfoy said slowly. “Like the upkeep and yearly fee, right?”

“Besides that.” He was a little surprised Malfoy knew about that at all. Most people never paid attention. “You are the last Malfoy, should you die without an heir, every single thing in your vaults will legally transfer to the Goblins. They’ll own it all.” 

“That,” Malfoy paused, incredulous expression to match his voice. “That doesn’t sound legal.” 

“The vaults are the property of the Goblins, they  _ lease  _ it to wizards, that’s why there is an upkeep at all. They legally own the vault before it’s ever used. If there’s no one left to pay them, no one left to use it, then the contents are theirs. And it’s completely legal.” 

“Besides,” Harry shrugged. “Who’s going to contest it if the whole family line is dead?”

“Bloody genius,” Malfoy said. There was a lack of something in his expression, but Harry couldn’t pinpoint it. He wondered if Malfoy had been aware of some of what had been said previously.

“No one move.” 

The warning had been magically enhanced to echo around the room and Harry stood up straighter. Goblins began to open the teller drawers and empty the money.

“None of this makes sense.” Harry’s fists clenched as he tried to understand. “We don’t keep a lot of money up here. The clients go directly to their vaults. Outside of exchanging money, there’s little need for any of it inside the drawers.” 

“How much do you think is kept up here?”

“On a busy day, maybe a thousand galleons,” Harry shrugged. “That’s chump change for a robbery. And they  _ know  _ this.” 

“I said no movement!” A scream reverberated around the room and he winced when Smith was hit with the gauntlet again.

“Why were we given the worst Auror possible?” Malfoy muttered.

There was no refuting that, Smith was awful, and it was no surprise he was only a junior Auror. 

The more time that passed, the more Harry became confused. It wasn’t just the money; it was the things that were chosen as valuables. Goblins chose to steal some junk items from the clients but left behind stuff that was of actual value. 

“Why would they take the wands if they don’t need them?” Malfoy asked at the half-hour mark.

“I don’t know,” Harry slumped against the counter. “A show of power? To ignite more fear. They’ll feel useless without a wand.” 

“They let you keep yours.” 

There was a touch of suspicion in his voice, but Harry didn’t blame him. If the roles were reversed, he’d have been suspicious too. 

“I don’t know why.” 

“I don’t feel powerless without my wand,” Malfoy mumbled. 

“And why is that?” Harry asked as he crossed his arms. “Most people would.” 

Malfoy peered up at him through his lashes. “I’m not most people, Potter.” 

No, he wasn’t, and Harry liked that. 

“The Aurors are here,” a Goblin whispered, and the sound carried so much so that everyone broke out in loud chatters. 

“The Aurors?” Harry muttered to himself. “But what about—”

The Goblin in charge slammed the ground with his gauntlet and the room shook, more bits of the ceiling fell, a black puff of smoke exploded outward and several people lost their balance. 

The loud chatter turned into screams as panic set in, but Harry recognized the smoke, it was usually used as a booby trap inside vaults should someone break in. 

When the smoke cleared, the Goblins were gone and so were everyone’s possessions… except for Harry’s—his were still intact, still untouched. 

The doors opened and the majority of the people rushed out while others surrounded the Aurors and began to talk all at once. 

“I expected to help prevent a robbery, not witness one,” Malfoy said as Harry helped him stand up. “They nicked my stuff. They are lucky I have the means to replace it.” 

The crowd around the Aurors was still a lot, and Harry knew they’d want to talk to him so waiting for them seemed to be the best bet. 

“I’m going to tell them that Smith was useless,” Malfoy continued to complain, uncaring whether Harry was listening or not. “An absolute tosser. Did more harm than good. And  _ another  _ thing—”

“You talk a lot,” Harry smiled slowly. He wasn’t used to that, wasn’t used to the noise.  

Malfoy frowned briefly. “Is that a problem? I like to be loud; I like to bold, and I like to be seen.” 

“I’m used to silence.” 

“I could always change that,” Malfoy wouldn’t look him in the eyes, and it seemed that he was struggling with something. “If you want.” 

Harry’s stomach lurched and it took a moment to realize it was a good thing. It was butterflies. “Are you asking me out? Or?” 

The tips of Malfoy’s ears were red as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Tell you what. How about we change the silence?” 

“Hm?”

“We change the silence, Potter and then we can do whatever you want. If that’s a date, then I’ll charm the trousers off you.” A barely there waggle had Harry grinning despite everything. 

Malfoy straightened his robes before he walked towards the door. He paused halfway to look over his shoulder, the playful energy was gone and there was a seriousness to him that was reminiscent of their youth. 

“You take care of that William vault and then come find me, yeah?”

Time seemed to pause as Harry’s stomach lurched, only this time it wasn’t butterflies, this time it wasn’t good. 

“I never said anything about the vault.” 

But Malfoy was gone and when Harry rushed to the back, so was the contents of the vault. 

_ “Fuck.”  _

At the bottom of the vault was a small piece of parchment, the border surrounding the paper let him know that it was Goblin stationery. Words began to form on the parchment and for a moment, he thought it was the archivist’s note, since the stationary was typically used to take inventory. But it wasn’t. 

_ I like your silence, let me be your noise. _

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus Scene**

 

“Excuse me,” Harry said when the last of the clients moved on from the Aurors. “But where did Smith go? I wanted to give him my side of what happened.” 

“Smith?” One of the Aurors asked with a frown. “I’m not sure who you are talking about.” 

“The junior Auror.” With the chaos of everything that had happened, he had lost sight of Smith completely. 

“I’m sorry Mr Potter but we don’t have any junior Aurors with that name.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am curious, how many of you were surprised with the turn of events? I had this one scene planned out that never got included but it was Harry meeting up with Draco and seeing Smith and a bunch of rogue Goblins. But uh... I'll let your imagination go for that. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this. I knew when I saw the prompt that I wanted one of them in on it and I fell hard for the idea of Harry sticking around after his sentence. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it and let me know any thoughts or questions!


End file.
